scarecrow_innfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales from the Scarecrow Inn Wikia
Welcome to the Scarecrow Inn "Welcome to the Scarecrow Inn. Or at least...what's left of it. My apologies for the mess upstairs. We are working to rebuild, but due to the season and weather it is a bit slow going. Either way, come in come in! My name is Drouss. I am the Innkeeper here and care for it along with my wif...I mean, my staff. Here, have seat by the fire. Yes- and let me take your wet cloak. Ginny! Ginny! Oh, apologies for shouting in your ear, sir. I'm afraid I'm not used to hollering for the girls, managing them was my wife's job. Anyways, settle in and I will grab you something hot from behind the bar. Ginny, there you are! Please get a room ready for our guest. He will be staying the night....oh, for several nights? Oh, well then- Ginny please prepare the larger room for him to stay in, the one that is right next to the washroom. Yes, good girl thank you.. Now, where was I? Oh yes! Here is a warm mug of ale for you sir. We might not be up to snuff on our accommodations right now, but *ahem* let it never be said the Scarecrow Inn can't offer the best warm bed and ale for any traveler on this side of the Way. Here, see your clothes are steaming all that wet snow off now. You'll be dry in no time. I'm sorry, the what? Ah, the upstairs building? Yes, yes well that is a long story and has many pieces that I'm still putting together myself. Honestly my in-resident bard is supposed to be returning soon and I guarantee you that he will have all the details. He's been traveling over two fortnights to chase this tale, now that the Trade Way seems to be passable again. Though I will admit, I am glad to see you, as we haven't had too many visitors recently even with the roads open. I think people are still keeping their heads low due to the recent battle on the ruins of Dragonspear. You know, I've heard it's being called the Day of the UnderDark. Yes, yes... I see you shake your head and I agree. Who would have ever thought we would see creatures of the UnderDark above ground? I've heard there were so many oozes the armies were fighting, that the grounds are still covered in piles of bodies and armor floating in ponds of ooze, creating a deadly minefield for the vultures that go to pick through what is left. Ah, but even more, I've heard there is a great beast's carcass still rotting in the outer ring of the ruins. A hydra, a creature of many heads....ah! You've heard of such a creature then. Well. Well. You've heard some of the end of the tale. Let me rustle my kitchen help, get you some food and then, perhaps then I can tell you where it began." Characters The Adventuring Party: Player characters * Krusk: half-orc barbarian * Kilana Sidereus-cael: half-elf ranger * Tren Vale: human cleric * Hethurin Tcharrién: elf sorcerer The Adventuring Party: NPCs * Ty'athalae * Morelen: * Iseon Drileaf, druid and sweetheart of Hethurin. Other NPCs * The staff of the Scarecrow Inn: ** Innkeeper Drouss, and his late wife, Lena: innkeepers of the Scarecrow Inn. After losing Lena to the attack on the Inn, Drouss has lost some of his bluster and energy. He works hard at the Inn and appears satisfied about the amount of guests going in and out the doors now. He talks a good talk, serves the best beer and still puts up a great front for everyone. But on his down time he is often seen disappearing into his room by himself or down into the cellar to handle the inventory. He also actively avoids Jesma Brindlewood, a current long-term guest at the Inn and younger sister of Lena. ** Brie and Ginny: (twin sisters), Brie is coupled with Krusk, and they have twins. Ginny now helps run the Scarecrow Inn and is often too busy to speak, rushing around and making sure that everything is in perfect place for guests. It's almost as if she's trying to fill Lena's shoes, and it is running her a bit ragged. ** Jack: main kitchen help. Jack is quiet, unassuming and a terrific cook that Drouss apparently stole from a neighboring noble. His specialty is breads, stews, and delightful fruit turnovers that alone, brings in people asking for them. ** Leeham: Jack's 2nd on command in the kitchen. Leeham is young, rough around the edges, a typically boisterous teenager. He has made friends with Damin Strickter and they can often be found together when off-duty. ** Damin: 15-yr-old teenager who refused to travel home after being rescued from the dungeon, and decided to stay on with Krusk to train to be a GreyBlade. He is currently earning his keep as one of the construction workers on the Inn, but is more accurately described as Krusk's domestic right-hand. He often runs errands, helps around the Inn, and can often be found with Leeham- the kitchen help and a boy his own age. ** Noc Pomis: late guard. There is a stone in the Remembrance Garden dedicated to his service. ** Ferrin and Hurman: current guards of Scarecrow Inn, cousins of the late-Noc Pomis. They are difficult to tell apart, both being half orcs and cousins. However they do have completely opposite temperaments. Ferrin is jovial and good-natured, very willing to do any friend a favor. Hurman contains a quiet, brooding attitude, answers only to Drouss. However he has penchant for sweets and can often be bribed to help with a task or two. Or...is it Ferrin that is the brooding one, and Hurman the sweet..? Either way, no matter their personality traits they are both excellent, loyal guards. ** Gerd and the late Grimm: watch hounds. Gerd was pregnant when Grimm was killed, and has now given birth to three roly-poly puppies: Cecil (male), James (male), and Haylin (female). ** Raechel: one of the new women on staff, quiet, dark and tall. She prefers to quickly do her work and then returns to her quarters. She rarely starts conversation, however when Juku the bard starts to play his instruments she will creep out and always watch intently. It is unknown what she is drawn to exactly, Juku...or his music. On her nights off she will often disappear, supposedly traveling to the neighboring towns. She works in the rooms more than the main area. ** Wystria: the other new female on staff, has a distinctly feline quality about her, and is exactly the opposite temperament of Raechel. She is outgoing, lively and happy, prefers to be the center of attention as she chooses but can switch to being moody and sullen at the drop of a hat. She is a wild and graceful dancer, often starting the dancing at night when Juku starts that part of the show. She talks a lot of wanting to travel, but rarely wanders out past the Inn's grounds. Wystria works in the main area, serving. ** Diggory: a young-looking Halfling who runs around looking very busy but seems to almost cause as many messes as he cleans. He mainly cares for the main area, cleaning up. He has also been known to pick up a flute and play along with Juku. He speaks and acts as a younger Halfling, looks like one too, but something deeper- behind the joviality in his eyes, makes you wonder how his age differs so much from the weight in his gaze. ** Casper: the oldest worker of the staff, works in the rooms and assists guests with any requests they make. He is a skinny man who doesn't move very fast, but carries himself with authority and respects his fellow staff. He also blusters quite a bit and likes to spin wild tales about his previous adventures to anyone who will listen. They often involve things like ice dwarfs, dragons, blue gems that sparkled like stars and mountains that moved like men. Every once in awhile you almost wonder if something in there is truth. Afterall, he does wear a small blue gem on a chain around his neck. ** Tiny: is the half hill-giant who works in the garden and with the stables. He loves to talk, though often his ramblings are interspersed with a couple of languages that are not in common, and is often difficult to understand. He often speaks to the horses as he handles them- slow but firmly pushing them around. He also talks to his flowers, and is the trusted keeper of the Remembrance Garden. * Krusk's fellow GreyBlades: ** Muradin Umrak: arctic dwarf ranger (male) ** Naesala Dawnwind: moon elf wizard (female) ** Nyfyx Nolies: rock gnome artificer (female) ** Quinric Raindust: halfling rogue (male) * The Children: ** Shasa Klineton: (mother hen) Shasa was returned to her father's keep. ** Damin Strickter: (hulk) see above- in Scarecrow's staff list ** Gailin Fisk: (gimp) Gailin traveled with Tren and Kilana to Waterdeep and is currently training there to become a merchant. ** Arthur Briston: (little bite)Arthur was given back to his father, Duke Briston. Adventuring party was rewarded for his return. ** Rila Quinst: (silent one) Rila was the betrothed to a noble family in * Other main NPCs met during the Day of the Underdark quest line: ** Alabern: unicorn that keeps watch over the forests of the Sword Coast ** Simon Rebrighton: an older Elven friend of each player. Was caught up and poisoned/controlled by Aradel Kisires- and as a result was severely injured during the Day of the Underdark battle. He has now gone home to recover, mentally and physically. ** Aradel Kisires: a.k.a. Mistress Rebrighton, a moon witch who was the main protagonist for the Day of the Underdark quest line. ** Ghujav Nightrider: drow, known friend of Duke Briston, seems to have a guarded interest in Kilana. ** Stec Aviancrester: late paladin, was a fellow-follower of Tymora. Killed by Aradel, his body was brought back to Waterdeep by Tren. ** Duke KIineton: previouis half-owner of the Moaskin faction. Current status: unknown. ** Duke Briston: Current full-owner of the Moaskin faction, rumored to be looking for another noble to take Klineton's place. ** Jasper Dreggs: late associate of Duke Klineton. PCs never met but found a note in his ransacked room at the Inn. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse